Hetalia's Dummies Guide: Ways to Say Goodbye
by chibistar12
Summary: Spain's Ways to Say Goodbye and a little extra help from others... SpainXBelgium and others
1. Tip 1: Tanning Salon

_"I love you. You're the most valuable thing in my life."_

_"I love you to. I'd do anything for you."_

* * *

**Eight years later...**

_"I don't love you anymore..."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't love you anymore, I love someone else."_

* * *

"That's what she said before she stormed out and I haven't seen her in a few days. I did see her yesterday, though."

"What was she doing?"

"Tanning."

"What for?"

"I don't know."

The two men sat in silence. Then the Englishman spoke up.

"So what happened to cause the fight and her leave?"

"Um..."

The Spaniard sat there, lost for words. What was he supposed to say? They flat out broke up? He had dated Belgium for eight years and she suddenly, one day, fell out of love with him. He'd been deeply in love with her and now what? They were away from each other like it never happened. They didn't talk or even glance at each other if they were in the same room.

At the national meetings, they sat next to each other, but didn't say anything to each other. If someone asked, one of them would speak up and say they were in a small argument and was giving the other the silent treatment. They never let anyone on to what happened with them. But it wasn't hard to tell she was 'cheating' on him because some of the other countries had said they say her with the Netherlands once or twice and that was it.

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Uh, she got fried getting sun-tanned."

"Really? I didn't think that was possible." England gave a confused look.

"Uh, yeah it is. I was very shocked about it to."

"When did you find this out?"

"This... morning." Spain changed his look. He forced himself to summon a few tears to make it believable.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. My condolences ..." England reached over and put a hand on Spain's shoulder.

He nodded a murmured a thank you.

They sat quietly for awhile before Spain shifted his weight.

"Well, I better be going. I have to help plan for the funeral..."

"Yeah."

The two men stood and shook hands.

"If you need help let me know or if you just need to talk, just call, ok?"

Spain nodded again. He turned and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned back to the blonde.

"Don't tell anyone alright? I don't want people to know until I send out the invites."

"Alright. I won't. Your secret is safe with me." He gave a smile and waved.

Spain waved and headed out the door with a guilty smile.

_"Why did I lie?"_


	2. Tip 2: Plane

Spain walked down the street. He was headed to the little shop on the corner to buy some tools to fix up his 1950 black Camaro. He was thinking about painting over the strips, but Belgium told him she liked them better on the car. Made it look sharper, sexier. Now he was debating on painting over the strips again.

As he walked into the small shop, he noticed an red hair Italian flirting with a blonde German. The blonde German ran the shop with his brother. His brother, an albino, was great friends with Spain, so he normally got discounts and just about anything small free.

He walked up to the desk as the German looked at him and blushed. The Italian turned around and gave a goofy grin.

"Ve~ Hi Spain. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you, Italy?"

"Wonderful!"

Spain smiled and looked over at Germany.

"Hey, big guy. Can I borrow some tools?"

"What for?"

"I'm fixing up my Camaro."

"oh, ja. In the back."

"Vee~ Bye Germany."

"Bye Italy."

The German waved to his friend as he turned to leave and then lead the Spaniard to the back of the shop.

"What tools are you looking for?"

"The engine isn't running right. So I'm going to take it apart."

"Ja. I see."

They were silent as Germany dug through some tools and pulled out some to hand to Spain.

After a while, Germany nodded and they headed out front. Spain gave his thanks and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Spain!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Si?"

"How are you and Belgium? I heard you guys got into a fight and she stormed off."

"Oh, yea. We're fine now though."

"Oh, das ist gut."

They stood in silence. Spain turned around again and headed for the door.

_"Thank you Lord for not letting him ask where she is."_

"Wo is she now?"

Spain froze at the door.

_"Maldita sea."_

"She's...went on a trip to see Netherlands and," he slowly turned around to look at Germany with an upset look, "the plane she was on went down."

"Oh, mein gott! I didn't hear about this!"

"I really didn't want anyone to know..."

"Oh, I'm very sorry!"

"It's alright, amigo."

"I'll take you out some night, ja?"

"Sure."

"How about Thursday?"

"Si. At the bar?"

"Ja."

"Ok. See you then." Spain pushed the door open as he left he heard Germany shouting.

"Mein Beileid!"


	3. Tip 3: Desert

Romano left early that evening. For some reason, he wasn't in _the mood_. Spain really wanted to go at it, but Romano stopped him before they removed any clothes. Along with that, France and Prussia had stopped by while he was over and insisted that they drink together. Now Spain was stuck with his old amigos for the night.

"Now what shall we finish off?" The Frenchman asked with a sly smile.

Spain could tell he was getting horny, not to mention he had finished off half the bottles in his cupboard and was down to the alcohol that was only for mixed drinks and not straight shots.

"We can't take these. You dumb bastard! We don't have anything to mix it with!" Prussia shouted. His words were starting to slur together.

"It's fine. I can run to the store." Spain stood and headed towards the door as the other two men watched him.

"Hey, Spain, where's that pretty blonde that you fucked every night?"

"Ohhonhonhon, oui, où est-elle?"

Spain looked at his old friends with a wild look.

"She's at work."

Prussia looked at the clock. "At one o'clock in the morning? Who does damn paper work at one o'clock in the morning?" He gave a snicker as France looked at the clock.

"You idiot, it's ten."

Spain sighed and opened the door.

"I'll be back with more alcohol, don't do anything reckless."

* * *

It was quarter after midnight and everyone was at least buzzed, or in Prussia's case, completely wasted.

"So where's the pretty blonde?"

"Oi, I think she'd enjoy all of us."

Spain sat quietly. He may be buzzed, but he knew what they were asking.

"I'm not sure."

"Oi, we'll stay up and wait for her!"

"Ja!" Prussia took a bottle and put down a huge gulp before Spain took a sip of his wine.

* * *

At two in the morning they were all wasted.

Spain enjoyed this loud and obnoxious side and wished he could stay like this forever.

"So I heard that Netherlands had taken Belgium and totally fucked her over."

"Oi! I heard she was fucking both Spain and Netherlands at the same time!"

They snickered at this before the Frenchman turned to the Spaniard.

"Is that true?"

"Hell! I don't know. She could have fucked the both of you at the same time while she was fucking Netherlands and I!"

More snickering.

"I haven't seen her in a month. Did she die?"

"Belgium? No way! She's like that bitch, Hungary. She wouldn't go down without a fight!"

"She's defiantly a perra!"

They gave more snickers.

"Now that I think about it, I heard she was going to visit some of the countries in the South."

"Where?"

Spain took a sip of something purple. Neither of them knew what they were drinking, but it tasted good down their throats.

"I don't know. Somewhere hot. Maybe a desert?"

"A desert? Why the hell would she go there?"

"I don't know!"

There was silence.

"Maybe she got stranded in the desert..."

"She probably got eaten by a wild animal."

"Or poisoned by a poisonous snake or scorpion."

"Or maybe she dried up from the sun."

There was a slight break of silence before they all erupted in laughter.

"That would be a sight to see!"

The albino nodded in agreement with France.

Spain stopped and watched as the other two fell to the floor laughing. Even though he was completely wasted, he got serious. That could have happened to her... Or, he should say, it did.

"That's not funny."

"But Spain! You were laughing and playing along with it to!"

"Ja!"

"But the reality is it did happen..."

France and Prussia looked at each with shocked looks and then back at Spain. They composed themselves and sat back up on the couch.

"Oh dude, we're sorry."

"Oui."

Spain cracked a smile and set his glass down.

"It's fine, amigos." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. You guys can stay up as late as you want and stay here."

"All right, night Spain."

"Night Spain."

"Night."


	4. Tip 4: Mudslide

"Hey, Spain!"

Spain turned around and looked to see who was calling him out. It was a blonde. He was taller than Spain and was from somewhere up north.

Spain wiped his brow and looked at the man who stopped in front of him catching his breathe.

"Spain, Spain! I need to borrow one of your axes!"

Spain stared at the man with confusion.

"Why?"

"Sweden picked a fight with me and I don't have my battle ax. Can I get one of yours?"

Spain sighed and headed towards the house. Normally, he wouldn't give out any 'specialty' weapons, such as one of his axes, but I think he can lend it, for a while.

Once they got through the front door, Spain stopped as Denmark ran into him.

"Stay here, and don't touch anything."

"Alright!"

Spain headed toward a door and opened it. There were steps leading down into a dark basement. He pulled a chain and headed down the steps as the lights flickered on. When he reached the bottom, he turned to his right and headed down the aisle of wine bottles. As he went further back, the bottles would be older. He normally rotated them so that way, if he wanted to get wine, he had to be fairly well and not drunk.

He didn't come down here the night with his amigos because that would lead to them sitting down here all night and getting drunk. Worse than what they were that night.

He finally came to a door and spun a lock to the right numbers before pushing it open. When the door opened, it was a heavenly sight for a general in war times. The room was full of weapons of all sorts.

"I need to clean this out..." Spain said in a silent whisper.

He walked to the back and grabbed the worse, but good looking ax and headed out locking it up. He stopped and pulled out a bottle, looked at the date, and nodded. He took it with him to replace the other empty bottle in the cupboard.

As he walked up the steps, he heard some shouting.

_"What's going?"_

Spain reached the top of the steps with the bottle of wine in his left hand and the ax in his right. Whoever was arguing, stopped and turned to look at him.

At the front door stood the Nordics.

"What's going on, mi amigos?"

"Sweden wanted to battle and couldn't wait so he came looking for me and now he wants to fight right here because I 'touched his wife'."

Spain looked over at Sweden who was standing in front of Finland. Iceland and Norway were standing behind them with there backs to the door. There faces said everything with the scowl.

"Nobody is fighting in my house or in my country. Now, please leave."

Sweden gave a stern look before turning around to Finland and giving him a hug. Denmark gave a glare towards Sweden and waited until Norway opened the door.

As they headed out, Finland stopped and looked at Spain.

"Hey what happened to Belgium. I'm surprised she didn't come down and scold us before you did."

Spain was standing at the door to give Denmark his ax. He was the second to last one out before Finland.

"Oh, uh she..."

_"Hurry and think Spain! Hurry!"_

"She was caught in a mudslide when she went to visit Vietnam."

"Really?!"

Finland had stopped in his tracks and was staring at Spain with an awe look.

"Yeah, I heard about it this morning and have been working on the car to try and get my mind off it..." Spain felt his eyes tear up.

_"Good acting!"_

"I'm sorry for the loss Spain!"

"Don't tell anyone ok?"

"I'll just let the fellas know and that's it. Thanks for letting at least us know..."

"Yeah, of course..."

Finland waved and as soon as Finland was out of his yard, Spain shut the door.

He slumped to the floor and buried his head in his knees.

Truth was, he missed Belgium. The tears weren't fake, they were real...


	5. Tip 5: Drinking

Spain sat at the bar. Germany had promised to take him out and they did. Except it was a few days after their planned day. Germany had something going on with Italy, so he moved it to Saturday.

Now it was Saturday and you'd think that Spain would be out with his girl after or before sitting at the bar with another guy. Nope. Not since Belgium and him broke up. He was now free everyone weekend and welcomed anyone that would want to hang out.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Thanks."

Spain put on a fake smile as Germany ordered another two beers for them. They sat and listened to the other conversations around them. Germany wasn't sure what to say to Spain. He didn't know what it was like, to lose someone he loved dearly. They sat like that for a few hours and soon, Spain paid for part of the bill and got up to leave.

Germany watched him leave as another beer was sat down in front of him. He felt awful, but what can you do? It takes time to heal and in this case, a lot of time.

Spain stood outside the bar. The wind was blowing a small breeze. It was beginning to turn into fall and soon it would be winter. Great.

He sighed and turned to walk down the sidewalk. His legs surprised him. They moved him like normal and didn't stumble. He had a couple beers, although he couldn't remember how much, he was still able to walk straight.

"Yo, Spain!" Spain turned around and saw America. He ran up to him and gave a huge slap on the back.

"Dude, where have you been?"

"Around..."

America had his stupid ass grin on his face that somehow attracted girls. Spain never understood that, but whatever can get the ladies. He shrugged him off and started to walk again. America fell right into step beside him.

"I'm surprised your not with Belgium. By the way, where is she?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, come on man! You can say she was feeling grumpy tonight and didn't want to do anything or she wanted to have a ladies night out."

He started to laugh. Spain stopped and hung his head. America stopped and turned to look at him.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I uh..." Spain sighed. "She drank herself to death."

"Wait, what?" America walked back to Spain and stared at him.

He was confused.

"Why would Belgium do that? She has wonderful life and friends and everything!"

"Her country was slowly spinning out of control."

Spain kept his head down and tears started to form.

"Oh dude I'm sorry."

America put a hand on Spain's back. He looked up at the American. It was the first time he saw sadness come from the American; well, actual sadness.

Spain nodded and started to walk again. He was going home to drink more. Maybe forget about it... He stopped and turned around.

"Don't tell anyone ok? I know how your mouth can be loud and obnoxious."

America nodded.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Spain nodded again and walked into the night, back to his house.


	6. Tip 6 and 7: Clubs and Murders

A few weeks later, Spain decided to clean his house. Of course he missed the old days when Italy...er... Romano would... Clean... His house. But at least now, he knew where everything was going to be at and how thoroughly everything was being cleaned.

He sighed as he started the vacuum. It ran loudly over the carpet. He did this for fifteen minutes. It normally would've taken him longer because Romano would've made another mess on it.

"Yo, tomato bastard."

Spain jumped at the voice. He turned his body and looked at the Italian.

He stood with ripped jeans and a shirt that was a tad too big for him. His face was irritated and his arms were crossed.

"Oh, mi tomatio!"

Spain smiled and walked over to Romano. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him into a hug. Surprisingly, Romano didn't shove him away like he normally did. He normally would shove him off and cuss until no end, but this time was different.

"Oi, Spain, where's Belgium?"

"I have no idea why?"

Spain pulled away and didn't meet Romano's eyes.

"Uh, I need to ask her a favor."

"What kind?"

"A favor! Why does it matter?"

Spain looked up into his brown eyes.

"Well, where is she?"

Spain little out his breath that he didn't realize he was holding and turned around.

"She danced to hard at this party at an East Side Night Club and threw out her knee. Then the cops came in and crashed the party; firing off shots. Along with that, she was trampled when all the people that were running about."

Spain reached for the vacuum again, but was stopped. He looked down and saw a pair of arms hugging his waist and felt a warmness on his back. He turned his head and was greeted with dark red hair. Romano had his cheek pressed to the Spaniard's back and hugged his waist tightly. Before Spain said anything, there was a knock on the front door.

Spain stood and waited, hoping they'd go away. Another few knocks. Romano groaned as Spain pulled away from his arms and went to answer the door.

He opened the door to short, dark haired Asian. He stood as tall as Spain's shoulders, but was humble and kind.

"Aloha, Japan."

"Kon'nichiwa, Spain-san."

Spain nodded and stepped aside to let Japan in. He shut the door and turned to meet his guest.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you had any rice."

"What kind?"

Spain immediately headed to the kitchen.

"Plain, white rice."

Spain opened a cupboard and looked inside. Romano stood behind Japan at the entrance to the kitchen. The two men watched as Spain dug around in his cupboard and finally pulled out a box of white rice.

"Will this work?"

"Hai, thank you, Spain-san."

Spain walked over with a smile and handed the box to Japan. He nodded and showed himself to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at Spain.

"Where's Belgium, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, she was murdered."

"What?" Japan had a terrified look on his face.

"Si. She was out getting late night groceries and was pulled into an alley way then murdered."

Japan shook his head.

"That is truly awful. I'm very sorry." He bowed and gave a sympathetic look towards him.

Spain looked down at the ground.

"It is fine, amigo. I... I still havn't gotten over it..."

Spain felt his eyes tear up. He wasn't sure if they were true ones or fake ones. The lies were just starting to come out now.

"I'm so very sorry. If you need anything just let me know, ok?"

Spain nodded and then shook his head.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please."

"Alright.." Japan bowed again and left.

Spain felt his hesitant 'alright', but felt certain that Japan wouldn't tell anyone.


	7. Announcement

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I know I should've, but I got really busy with a ton of other things and really got out of the stories I was writing. I;m very sorry for not uploading anything and hope that you do excuse me.

Now that I am on Summer break, I hope to continue and finish my stories that I am previously writing. If anyone has any ideas on what I could do for my stories and where I could go with them, please, do send me a PM about it. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you for your patience and I hope to get back on track with my stories real soon.

~Chibistar12~


End file.
